I Should Be Dead
by CosmicArsonistFabulousKilljoy
Summary: My take on how Glenn should have survived. Oneshot, first story. My OCs are Alex and Nico. Constructive criticism and reviews appreciated.


He woke to a pounding in his head. He gave a soft groan. The ground shouldn't be this soft, he thought, but how did I get here? He lay still for a moment before it all came rushing back to him. Nicholas and him on the garbage can surrounded by walkers. He jerked upright, his eyes flashing open, before pain flared in his chest causing him to hold back a scream.

"Woah man, calm down." A voice next to him said. He looked around noticing he was in some sort of abandoned building, then focusing his attention on the person next to him. He looked pretty short with shaggy black hair and dark brown eyes.

"Alex! He's awake!" The man said to another person he hadn't noticed before.

"That's a relief. What's your name?" The one named Alex was a girl who stood average height with sandy brown hair and soft brown eyes, was walking over with a bowl of something.

"Glenn. Who are you? And where are we?" Glenn asked.

"Well I'm Nico and this is Alex. And this building is our temporary camp." Answered Nico.

"Here." Muttered Alex handing him the bowl, "You'll need your strength after what happened. Now be still I have to take your stitches."

"Thanks, and stitches? What happened? I mean I remember Nicholas... And falling and the walkers surrounding us, but what happened afterwards?" Glenn pried.

"We were out patrolling for food, and we heard walkers coming so we climbed to the nearest roof as quietly as we could. That's when we saw you two falling to the ground. There weren't too many walkers so we used our bows and managed to take them out. You were really lucky though. Your friend kept the walkers from getting you. You passed out from blood loss and shock pretty soon after you fell. We got you out and dragged you here." Supplied Nico.

"You were pretty badly injured though. You never got bitten, your friend saw to that, but your leg got caught on the garbage can on your way down and you have some bruised ribs from hitting the ground. Don't worry you should be able walk on your leg after I take out the stitches." Alex mumbled kneeling down next to Glenn's bandaged leg.

A couple minutes of excruciating pain later, the stitches were out and his leg was rebandaged. Glenn repositioned himself with his back to the wall and looked at the pair who saved him. He carefully ate the food they provided before taking a look at them. They both carried bows and it looked like a lot of medicinal herbs. They kept most of their stuff packed to make it easier to run in case walkers found them and they both looked like they couldnt've been more than twenty.

"Thank you. For everything. Do you... Do you think you could help me get to the sanctuary?" He asked cautiously. The pair shared a look before they started packing up their bags.

"Of course we will. But we'll leave in the morning, you need to get a little more rest and Nico can probably make a crutch." Replied Alex with a smile, "Now get some sleep, we'll figure out a plan in the morning."

Glenn gave a thankful smile before he settled himself down and let the darkness take hold.

Glenn opened his eyes with sunlight filtering into the room. He looked around and noticed Alex and Nico were carefully going through their packs and next to Nico was a carved crutch.

"Morning." Glenn spoke causing Alex to glance and give him a smile.

"We were just about to wake you." She said before walking over and handing him the crutch, "Nico's been working on it since we got you here. Do you know any ways we can get into the sanctuary without alerting the walkers?"

Alex helped Glenn stand up before taking her pack and bow from Nico. Glenn hobbled around for a minute getting used to the crutch before turning to Nico and Alex.

"There's a secret back door on one side of the walls. Last time I checked the walkers hadn't been anywhere near it." Glenn replied as they walked towards the door.

"Awesome. I'll be in the front you in the middle and Alex can take up the rear. Just point me in the right direction." Nice stated with determination, and handed him a knife.

It took them almost an hour, with multiple close encounters to get there but they finally saw the door hidden in the back of the wall. There were no walkers in sight. They went as fast as they could and managed to get through the door before a walker spotted them. They breathed a collective sigh of relief and Glenn lead them through the streets before he saw a figure in a beat up sheriffs uniform standing in the middle of the street. Glenn rushed forward as fast as he could on his crutch.

"Rick!" He shouted, Alex and Nico helping him move forward.

Rick turned and froze. "Glenn?"

Immediately he ran forward and hugged Glenn.

"My god, Glenn. We all thought you were dead." Rick stated as he looked at Glenn, taking in his crutch and blood spattered clothes.

"I would've been if it hadn't been for Alex and Nico." Glenn answered as he gestured behind him at the pair.

"Well let's get you three into one of the houses, you all look beat. And Glenn you know Maggie's been worried sick about you." Rick replied with a chuckle, as he lead them towards one of the houses.

"Oh god, I forgot Maggie's gonna kill me!"

 **The end! This is my first story on Fanfiction so don't judge. Thanks for reading! Byeeeeee!**


End file.
